disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Croissant de Triomphe
"Croissant de Triomphe" is the third episode of Mickey Mouse. It aired on June 30, 2013. Plot Summary When Minnie's cafe runs out of croissants, Mickey must deliver them to her fast, fighting wild traffic and other obstacles across Paris! Characters *Mickey Mouse *Mickey's Scooter *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Prince Charming (cameo) *Cinderella (cameo) Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Karen Strassman - French Poodle, Cinderella, French cat, Kid on Merry-go-round *Oscar Pauwels - Dog #1 *Pascal Germain - Dog #2 *Xavier Fagnon - Dog #3 Mickey's scooter *Paul Rudish - Mickey's scooter, grumbling drivers, French birds Quotes * Minnie: "''(giggles) ''Bonjour! Q'est que vous voulez?" (meaning "''(giggles) ''"Hello! What do you want?") * Minnie: "Je n'ai plus de croissants!" (meaning "I have no more croissants!") * Minnie: "Daisy, j'ai besoin des croissants, maintenant!" (meaning "Daisy, I need croissants, now!") * Daisy: "Mickey! Minnie a besoin des croissants." (meaning "Mickey! Minnie needs croissants.") * Daisy: "Depeche-toi! C'est urgent!" (meaning "Hurry up! it's urgent!") * Mickey: "Cafe Minnie, allons-y!" (meaning "Cafe Minnie, let's go!") * Crowd: "Madamoiselle! Croissant, s'il vous plait!" (meaning "Mademoiselle! Croissant, please!") * Woman: "Croissant tout de suite!" (meaning "Croissant immediately!") * Kid: "Mickey! Par ici! J'ai rattrape tes croissant!" (meaning "Mickey! This way! I caught your croissant!") * Mickey: "Attention tout le monde! Voici, les croissants!" (meaning "Attention everyone! Behold, the croissants!") * Crowd: "Vive le croissant!" (meaning "Long live the croissant!") * Minnie: "Mon chevalier!" (meaning "My knight!") Trivia *This episode aired as a sneak peak on March 12, 2013 on Disney.com. *Episodes with dialogue spoken entirely in a foreign language: **1.) Croissant de Triomphe = French. **2.) Tokyo Go = Japanese. **3.) Panda-monium = Mandarin Chinese. **4.) O Sole Minnie = Italian. **5.) O Futebol Clássico = Portuguese. **6.) Mumbai Madness = Hindi. **7.) Clogged = Dutch. **8.) Al Rojo Vivo = Spanish. **9.) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! = Spanish. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Spanish, it takes place in Mexico rather than Spain. **10.) Dancevidaniya = Russian. **11.) Turkish Delights = Turkish. **12.) Locked in Love = Korean. **13.) Carnaval = Portuguese. ***This is the second short to be spoken in Portuguese as well as the second short to take place in Brazil. Also, both shorts take place in Rio de Janeiro. **14.) Year of the Dog = Chinese. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in Chinese as well as the second short to take place in China, this short takes place in Shanghai rather than Beijing. **15.) Amore Motore = Italian. ***While this is the second short to be spoken in italian and the second short to take place in Italy, this short takes place in Rome rather than Venice. **16.) Our Floating Dreams = Thai. *Cinderella and Prince Charming make brief cameos when Mickey crashes through a window of a castle tower on his scooter. **Prince Charming was about to put the glass slipper on Cinderella's foot, but Mickey ends up breaking it with his scooter. *This episode won a 2013 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Short-format Animated Program. Place of the World *'Paris, France' Gallery Screenshots Tumblr n0ak8f1kx11r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0akrfQeo61r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0solhL6NE1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Daisy-Duck-and-Mickey-Mouse-in-Croissant-de-Triomphe.jpg Wpid-Photo-Mar-13-2013-1132-AM2.jpg Tumblr n0akx2hq5x1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0soq7k3bY1r3jmn6o1 500.jpg Tumblr n0soq7k3bY1r3jmn6o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n0soucadb51r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n14h9rqRTU1r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg Charming and Cinderella in Mickey Mouse.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's cameo 2013-mickeyS1-01.jpg Mickey and Minnie in Croissant de Triomphe.jpg Concept Art Kalifontecchio mickeymouse 3.png Kalifontecchio mickeymouse 4.png Cartoonmick minscooterkiss.png External Links *Video of Croissant de Triomphe es:Croissant de Triomphe fr:Croissant de Triomphe nl:Croissant de Triomphe pt-br:Croissant do Triunfo Category:Animated shorts Category:Television episodes Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) episodes Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Daisy Duck shorts